


Love - You make me Blind

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, They are so blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Juho and Rowoon are like a pair, where one goes the other surely isn't far behind...so why can't they see how in love they are with one another?





	Love - You make me Blind

**Author's Note:**

> For the darling anon on tumblr who requested, I'm so sorry it took me this long to write but I hope you like it!
> 
> This is part of my Soft Fics 9 initiative where I want to write one fluffy fic for each of the SF9 pairings - that's 72 fics!!! So if you have any requests or if you're a writer who wants to help a girl out please don't be afraid to come talk to me! I'm @softfics9 on tumblr or you can just leave a comment here!

SF9's two 96 liners were as close as two idol members could be. They were the longest trainees in the group and as such they had a long 7 years of history together pre-debut. It was easy for anyone on the outside looking in to see how much they cared for one another - but that was something that they seemed to be blind to themselves. All the members could see the way Juho looked at Rowoon with such pure and utter adoration in his eyes that it made even Chani smile, and how Rowoon was that much more protective when it came to Juho's health and image. It was so obvious - and yet they didn't seem to notice.

 

Juho loved physical skinship and attention, quite the contrast to the seemingly ice-cold appearance he gave off at first. He loved clinging on to the other members; back-hugs, hand-holding, you name it and Juho was happy to do it. The maknae line voted him "clingiest hyung" one year before their debut, and as much as he protested he really loved it. Of course, there was one member he focused more of his attention on than the others. Their tallest vocal had been the receiving end of Juho's need for physical affirmation for far longer than any of the others. When they were still trainees Juho would seek out Rowoon for cuddles at random stages during the day, and they never were unreciprocated.

 

But after their debut and fans started demanding more skinship with other members, Juho migrated away from clinging on to Rowoon as much in front of the cameras and instead most of his attention went to their older members, Youngbin and Jaeyoon in particular. Which was fine, it was just another part of the idol life - except Rowoon missed feeling like he had the rapper all to himself. Sure Juho never stopped coming to Rowoon for hugs or just asking for a chest to sleep on, but he didn't feel like the attention was special to him. Juho happily clung to all of the others as well so surely when he came to Rowoon in the middle of the night it didn't mean anything.

 

Except it meant everything. Because Juho loved Rowoon, and he had for a very long time. As trainees it was just the two of them together for the longest time and so their relationship grew into so much more than just group members. Juho loved his tall, handsome, dorky friend and tried everything he could to show his affections without actually saying anything. It was obvious Rowoon didn't feel the same though, because he never picked up on any of Juho's not so subtle stares or touches. But that was alright he supposed, because they were still best friends and no matter what Juho wouldn't let his emotions ruin that. So when their fans asked for Juho to be more touchy with the other members he happily did so, some of them received it better than others. Inseong even let him bite his ears and shoulders sometimes. But he always directed more of his attention to Rowoon, somehow hoping that eventually he would pick up on his feelings.

 

Rowoon of course was convinced that Juho's affection was merely friendly and that he divided up his attention as equally as he could among all the members. Which didn't help the fact that Rowoon had been in love with his best friend for so many years that he couldn't remember a time that he felt differently. And Juho's constant presence by his side and stolen hugs at the dorm were just his way of showing he cared - as a friend. Which was fine he guessed, because at the end of the day he still got to be close to Juho and spend time with him. All he had to do was ignore the twisting jealousy in his stomach when he saw Juho and one of the other members being extra close. He found that the best way to overcome these feelings was to unload all of his caring tendencies onto their maknae. And bless him, Chani put up with it.

 

Except as time went on and it became more and more obvious that Juho loved Rowoon and vice versa but they both seemed to be oblivious. So being the responsible leader he was, Youngbin called for an intervention one day when they had finished their Mamma Mia promotions. The pining between the two of them had gotten so much worse that it was a wonder none of the other members had flipped out yet. Taeyang was often found with a hand over Dawon's mouth to prevent him from just blurting out the obvious. They made a plan to get their two lovestruck members to first admit to themselves that they were in love and then confess to one another. Which was of course much easier said than done.

 

Because Rowoon refused to believe that the attention Juho gave to him was any more special than what he showed to the other members. And Juho wouldn't let the others raise his hopes that Rowoon returned his feelings. Which left them all back to square one. Eventually Hwiyoung had the idea of denying Juho the attention he craved as much as possible; both on and off camera. They figured it was the best plan they had and so set to it. At first it was hard, Juho had a very convincing puppy-dog look, but as they continued Juho started to bother them less and instead focused all his affection on Rowoon. Which was exactly what they wanted. 

 

Now Juho wasn't blind, he could tell that the other members were trying to avoid his physical clinginess. But in his head he thought it was because they were tired of him throwing himself all over them all the time. For a while he tried stopping being close to any of the members but it threw him off so badly that he knew he couldn't keep it up. The only one who never refused his advances was Rowoon, in fact as the others avoidance of him became more obvious it seemed like the taller vocalist began actively seeking Juho out for cuddles or just to be close together. Juho refused to let his heart run away with this, but he couldn't help hoping that maybe it really meant something.

 

It didn't take long for Rowoon to notice how agitated Juho got when the others were avoiding his attention seeking. It hurt him to see his best friend become so upset over not being able to be close to anyone. And that's when he realised that all the times Juho gave his affection to the other members it was because he needed that physical reassurance to ground himself. But if the other members noticed how much it was affecting him they refused to show it or relent in their avoidance of the rapper. So Rowoon took it upon himself to make sure that Juho's physical needs were always met. It meant a lot more cuddling and holding hands and sitting together in the cars and waiting rooms. It also meant that Rowoon finally had the attention he so greatly wanted finally directed back at him. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was glad for it.

 

So over the following weeks the two 96 liners spent all their time together again, much like when they were trainees. The other members stopped avoiding Juho's clinginess but he still directed most of his attention towards Rowoon. It wasn't an uncommon sight to find them curled up together on the couch with limbs tangled and their minds in blissful sleep. Youngbin scolded them more than once for it because he knew it would leave them with sore muscles, but seeing how happy they both looked waking up in one another's arms was almost enough to make up for it. They still hadn't confessed, but at least they were able to see how much they both cared about each other.

 

It wasn't until one day when it was just the two of them alone in the dorm that things finally made themselves clear. All the other members had school or individual schedules, leaving Rowoon and Juho cuddled up together on Rowoon's far too small bed. It didn't bother either of them though, they were perfectly comfortable squished close to one another. It didn't happen like in the movies; some big dramatic confession with tears and flowers. Instead it happened softly, naturally in the comfort of their dorms. 

 

"Hey, Juho. Are you asleep?"

"No, 'm not sleepy."

"Then why did it take you so long to answer?"

"I was thinkin 'bout what I wanted to say."

"You sure? Because I want to tell you something and I would rather you didn't fall asleep on me."

"I'm awake I promise. What did you want to say?"

 

They were lying down facing one another, noses just touching and arms and legs so intertwined it was impossible to tell who they belonged to. It was there in the softness of Rowoon's freshly washed hair and the pink blush on Juho's tired cheeks that they made their confessions.

 

"Did you know that I love you?"

"I didn't know, but I wanted to believe it."

"Well I do, I love you so much Juho. I always have."

"Bet that I've loved you longer though."

"Not possible, I fell for you when we were still trainees."

"Yeah well, you were so handsome that you made me have a gay awakening and love-at-first-sight all at once."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm, I've loved you since the very start. But I didn't think you loved me back."

"How could I not love you? You're my everything."

"And you're mine."

 

So they kissed softly in the muted darkness, and it was more than either of them could have ever imagined. The way they fit together was just right - as if it was meant to be. And as they shared their history of loving one another it became clear that maybe it truly was. There was nothing other than fate that could have brought them together.

 

And as oblivious as they had been towards the other's feelings before, it was funny that when the other members returned home that night that none of them noticed a difference. Rowoon and Juho were just as they always were, together side-by-side. It wasn't until Dawon caught them sharing a chaste kiss as they separated for bed that the commotion broke out. And the two best friends turned boyfriends had to laugh, because they must have really been blind not to see the love they shared before this.


End file.
